1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to hand guns and more specifically to the projectile magazine in the handle of hand guns. The new device provides a simple means to modify handle magazine funnels so they can only accept ten or less bullet clips.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
There are currently in use many varieties of hand guns. Slide action hand guns as compared to revolvers normally have a magazine clip which slides in and is retained in a magazine formed in the handle of the gun. Many of these hand guns were designed and manufactured to hold bullet clips of more than ten bullets. Common examples are the Caspian 45 caliber, the STI hi-capacity pistol, the Barretta, Ruger, Walther and many others.
Currently in the United States all hand guns are required to have magazine bullet clip capacities of ten rounds or less. For higher capacity gun magazines the common twenty bullet clip and others over ten rounds must be modified by inserting a plug in the clip or manufacturing shorter clips with solid ends. This essentially allows only ten bullets to be loaded in these two row bullet clips.
The present invention provides a simple insert for the magazine funnel of hand guns designed to hold more than ten rounds of ammunition. The insert fits in the existing hand gun magazine in a manner which narrows the interior such that only a single row bullet clip magazine will fit. If the overall volume must be reduced to hold the clip firm this is also accomplished. The result is that existing inexpensive ten bullet clips such as the standard 1911 type clip for 45 caliber and 9 mm may be used in existing hand guns in conformance with the law.